1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single-carrier/multi-carrier community receiver, and more particularly, to a single-carrier/multi-carrier community receiver having an inter-symbol interference (ISI) cancellation unit, and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a single-carrier receiver, a decision feedback equalizer is generally used to eliminate channel effects and to improve a “deep fading” issue at certain frequencies. However, when the channel is long, the decision feedback equalizer needs many tap coefficients, and computation complexity is therefore increased.
In order to lower the computation complexity, in certain single-carrier/multi-carrier community receivers, a single-carrier signal performs an equalization operation utilizing a frequency-domain equalizer as a multi-carrier signal rather than a conventional decision feedback equalizer. However, because the frequency-domain equalizer cannot directly use a decision feedback method upon the received signal, the function of the frequency-domain equalizer is similar to a linear equalizer and is unable to eliminate the ISI efficiently.